


Home is Wherever You Are

by Freckles_From_Brooklyn



Series: Preemptive Fix-it Fics because god knows we're gonna need it [43]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Just two boyfriends starting their life together, M/M, Post canon, Preemptive fix it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29941233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freckles_From_Brooklyn/pseuds/Freckles_From_Brooklyn
Summary: Martin is excited to move into a new house, but Jon has his doubts
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Series: Preemptive Fix-it Fics because god knows we're gonna need it [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132277
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Home is Wherever You Are

Jon set his bags down on the floor of the cottage with a thud, then coughed as a cloud of dust rose from the floorboards. The inside of the cottage was dark and somewhat dingy, with cobwebs in the corners. There were plenty of light fixtures, but none of them had lightbulbs in them. Jon immediately started to worry. Had this been the right move? Had they made a mistake, getting a cottage in the countryside instead of a flat in a city? As he stood in the doorway, agonizing over the decisions that had brought him here, Martin walked in, setting his own bags down. 

“This is perfect!” He exclaimed. 

“What?” Jon asked, jolted out of his thoughts. “You really think so?”

“Of course!” Martin said cheerfully, now rummaging through the paper bag of groceries and other necessities. He pulled out a box of lightbulbs and started screwing them into all the empty light fixtures. With the lights turned on, the cottage simultaneously looked a lot better and a lot worse. The soft glow from the lamps made the place less dark and dreary, but they also served to highlight the sheer amount of dust and cobwebs. 

“Martin, I’m not sure about this,” Jon said hesitantly. 

“I think it just needs a little love, that’s all,” Martin replied confidently. “Just a bit of cleanup, and it’ll be just like the safehouse!”

“Considering that I started the apocalypse there, that’s not all that comforting,” Jon pointed out. Martin sighed and kissed his head. 

“Look, darling, we’ve barely set foot in the place,” he said. “How about this: we’ll give it a week, and if you still don’t like it after that, we can move out, okay?”

“Okay,” Jon said, feeling a little bit better. He walked out to their rented van and started to help Martin move their stuff in. He swept out the bedroom and started assembling the bed frame while Martin worked on cleaning up the dining room and kitchen area. Once he finished his tasks, he walked out of the bedroom to find Martin sweeping the living room, dancing along to the soft jazz music coming from his Bluetooth speaker as he did.

“You know, I bet I’d be a much better dancing partner than that broom,” he remarked. Martin jumped. 

“Christ, don’t  _ do  _ that!” he protested. “You  _ know _ I can never hear you coming.” Jon grinned at him. 

“I can’t help it,” he said. “You look so cute when you get startled.”

“Oh, come here.” Martin leaned the broom against the wall and pulled Jon close, one hand on his waist, the other on his shoulder. Jon mirrored him, and Martin led as the pair danced around the living room. When the song ended, Martin leaned down to kiss Jon gently on the lips.

“I told you I’d make a better dancing partner than the broom,” Jon said. 

“Oh hush,” Martin replied. “What do you think of the house now?”

“I think I’m beginning to warm up to it,” Jon said. 


End file.
